


"Come on, wake up!"

by SilverInk



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pov Jakes, first time writing jakes so i hope it's not too ooc, if you look for it, supposed to be gen but there might be some crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr! "Please tell me you know who I am..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyemers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyemers/gifts).



“Come on, wake up! _Wake up! ___” Jakes shouts, shaking his idiotically brave companion by the shoulder, but he is out cold. Great. He takes his friend's pulse just to make sure, even though he can see both their breath in the cold night air, and that makes him considerably less anxious for whatever reason. Jakes sheds his coat and drapes it over Morse, who is lying on the pavement completely dead to the world, then lights a cigarette and sits down on the curb next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Since Morse officially became part of the force again, he was eager to prove he could Do Things, and had insisted on going on this very important stakeout. He and Jakes had been getting on much better since Morse got out of prison, and Jakes was actually quite glad to have him as a partner. Except that Morse has now gotten himself injured, even though they were told the risk of being hurt was relatively low. He wonders what on earth made Morse think it was a good idea to leave the safety of the car and chase after the suspect. This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission only; they weren’t out to arrest the suspect, just get some proof that he was their man. 

Jakes exhales a cloud of smoke, watching it dissipate into the night air. He looks over at Morse and sees that he is just beginning to wake up. Morse sits up slowly, groaning and holding his head; then he seems to notice Jakes is there and startles a little, then relaxes when he sees it’s Jakes and not someone who’s going to hurt him. 

“What happened? How long was I out?” he asks. 

“The suspect clocked you on the head, good and proper. You’ve been out about 5 minutes.” Morse opens his mouth to ask another question, but before he can get anything out, Jakes says, “He got away. Couldn’t catch him.” Morse shuts him mouth with a brief look of frustration, question apparently answered. Morse is also just noticing Jakes’s coat wrapped around him, it seems, and he makes a face and asks, “Who’s coat is this? Is this yours?” 

Jakes is a little concerned now. Morse has seen him wear that coat before, and it isn’t likely he’d forget. Especially since he’s, well, _Morse_ , and doesn’t forget anything, ever. “It’s mine. I’ve been wearing it all night, haven’t I?” 

“Oh. Were we on the stakeout together?” Now Jakes is really concerned. At least he remembers there _was_ a stakeout, he considers. 

“Yeah, Thursday sent us together, remember?” Morse looks blankly at him. “You remember who Thursday is, right?” Morse blinks, then nods. Jakes gives him an unimpressed look and takes another puff of his cigarette. 

“What about me? You remember who I am right?” Silence, then Jakes groans and says “Morse, please tell me you know who I am.” 

“Peter Jakes!” Morse says, sounding slightly offended. It hardly gives Jakes much confidence, but he sighs and nods. “See, I’m perfectly fine,” Morse says. “We should get back to the station.” He tries to stand up, but Jakes grabs his sleeve and pulls him back down. 

__“No no no. You’re going to the hospital,” he says, keeping a hand on Morse’s arm. Now that Jakes thinks about it, he should’ve tried to get Morse back to the car earlier. It’ll be much easier now that he can move mostly on his own though.__

He stands and puts out his cigarette, then reaches down to pull Morse up. They somehow make it to the car, Morse’s arm wrapped around Jakes’s shoulders, and Jakes drives them to the hospital despite Morse’s protests. He gets Morse settled for an overnight stay, and then goes back to his own flat to get some rest.

In the morning, he will report the results of the stakeout, and get Morse from the hospital. He sighs and falls right into bed without getting undressed, suddenly realizing how tired he is, and is asleep almost immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jakes was surprisingly fun to write! I'll definitely be writing more of him in future :D


End file.
